Dream Believer
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The Warriors are taken on a fantastic adventure into Neverland...later learning that it was nothing more than a dream. Rated T for some mild peril.


_Dream Believer _

_Synopsis: Peter sends the Lyoko children off to Neverland, and they have a wonderful adventure, but they later figure out that it's all a mental trap.____After defeating Peter and breaking the spell over the Lost Boys, the kids wake from the dream to find that it was just that._

_Prologue _

_It was a perfectly calm spring day and all the trees were in full bloom. Cherry blossoms, peach blossoms, apple blossoms, plum blossoms and magnolia blossoms were cascading to the ground poetically and caressing the ground. The friends were practically floating out of their classrooms to escape for spring break. All of them were going to meet in the roller-rink not too far from the mall before they got together for their massive sleep over. _

"_To think, we haven't been together like this since our trip to the lodge last year.", Michael noted. _

"_Yeah ! This is going to be great ! We can sit up and watch movies and tell ghost stories !", Edna agreed. Secretly, her favorite part of sleepovers was telling particularly grizzly ghost stories that would make everyone's hair stand on end. She was a master story-weaver in that sense, but luckily everyone knew her stories were only bound to the page, and not actual, which is what made them so enjoyable to listen to. _

_The time had flown so quickly when the friends had gotten together. Their enjoyment at the roller-rink came and went and they found themselves nearly exhausted. They weren't certain if they could stay up to watch movies all night long but Odd had a counter-remedy for that; sodas, and plenty of them. Thanks to his foresight, every one of the friends had a Mountain Dew before going over to the Morales' home for a long movie cavalcade. _

_The night was spent watching animated Disney classics, old and new. Everyone was fortunate enough to see their favorites, including a few that introduced the concept of live-action and animation together, which was always enjoyable. The last movie they watched before they all went to sleep was appropriately __Peter Pan_.

With the opening credits, the eyes of the children had started to get heavy and their heads fell down into their soft pillows. Soon they were lost in a perfect dreamland that felt too good to be true.

Chapter 1--Too Beautiful to be Real

The crystalline halls and corridors of the castle that stretched out before Millie's eyes dazzled her, as well as her best friend, Tamiya.

"This is stupendous, Millie ! This ice castle expands for miles !", Tammy exclaimed as she slid down the long crystal banister from the top of the spiral staircase. The sunlight caused the whole castle to become a prism, glittering in the young girls' eyes as they squealed merrily. Soon, they both landed in pile of soft pillows below, causing a snowstorm of feathers. The two laughed heartily until their sides hurt.

"We have to explore outside the castle. There is probably more to see beyond its walls.", Millie said as she bolted in front of Tamiya to the castle's drawbridge. With a movement of her wrist, the drawbridge opened and a whole realm of possibility was open to them.

Their friends, all dressed in regal attire, had been waiting for them.

"I see the princesses are welcoming to our company.", Leona said as she muffled their hair after they had attacked her from both sides with a loving hug.

"We didn't know you'd be here. How did you get here ?", Tamiya asked, curiously.

"We followed Peter Pan here, and the crystal castle happens to be one of the stops in Neverland.", Meiyo answered, honestly.

"Peter Pan ? You mean _the_ actual Peter Pan ? Is that even possible ?", Millie inquired, in a state of doubt.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself.", Yumi said as the red-haired, green-suited boy flew in front of them and addressed the young girls.

"I see we have more adventurers with us.", he said, brightly.

"Adventurers, yes. Like Wendy, Michael, and John. Too bad they never thought any monsters in Neverland.", Millie replied.

"Monsters?", Peter asked, confused. "The only "monster" I ever thought was Captain Hook, and he was scary.", Peter asserted.

"I'll give you that, he's a dirty, rotten scoundrel that one.", Justin stated, with great disgust.

"Hopefully we won't cross him on our travels.", Peter said, grinning radiantly from ear to ear.

"You want us to go with you ?", Patric asked almost in denial.

"Of course, why else would I want to assemble you all in one place ?", Peter said.

"Now Tink, I need your help.", Peter stated as he waited for the pixie to dismount his shoulder and hover by his side. She shook some pixie dust off of her onto the children.

"Think of only happy things

And the pleasure to your heart they bring

With that and faith and trust

And a bit of pixie dust

You too will find that in no time

You can fly with me.", Peter rhymed.

Before long the children were flying along with Peter.

"All of this is simply too beautiful to behold.", Taliea mentioned as her eyes filled up with tears of mirth. It wasn't like her to cry and be moved so much but all of the children were. It was simply too gorgeous for mere words, and the scenery was about to become even more resplendent as they continued their flight to the woods to meet the legendary Lost Boys.

Chapter 2--Where Could They Be ?

Just like George and Mary, the parents of Peter's three friends, Jim and Suzanne were going out on a date. They decided to go to a restaurant not to far from the academy; Jim had his cell phone on hand in case the children were in an emergency. The two were enjoying their evening together as well as each other's company but Suzanne suddenly felt a twinge of unease in her heart.

"James, I sense something's wrong.", she said as James stroked her hand affectionately and had been kissing it finger by finger.

" What could be wrong ? I'm sure the children are taking care of themselves back at home. If anything was to get out of control I'm sure Jeramie would set everyone right. We have nothing to worry about.", James said as he sneakily kissed Suzanne's arm and worshiped her neck with tender kisses. She sighed momentarily and leaned forward to kiss him passionately.

"I don't know but something's telling me they're in danger. Maybe we should go home and check on them. We can always return to our romantic getaway.", Jim said. They finished their meal quickly, paid the waiter his tip and left the restaurant for home.

When the two lovebirds had arrived home, they saw that the children were gone. At first, they thought they had gone to the mall together to hang out at the arcade like they usually did but no notes had been left behind as to if they had done so. The two parents called for each teen and child by name, but no response. They looked everywhere around the house, but they had vanished without a trace.

"Where could they have gone ?", Suzanne said, realizing her fear had come true.

"I don't know but I am going to call the police and have them start searching for them. They can't have gone far.", James said as he called the police on the phone. Suzanne noticed a strange text message on his phone which read;

"Off we go

Where it is, perhaps you will know

Everything is as a fairy tale

Don't come looking…

You will fail"

Suzanne wanted to bring the strange text to Jim's attention, but he was too busy speaking to the police about each child and teenager's physical characteristics so they knew whom they were looking for. As soon as he was done speaking to them and waiting for the police to jump into action, she showed him what had been written.

"What the devil does _that _mean ?", Jim stated in a frustrated state. The text had been marked with an upside down trident as a calling card.

"I don't know but it can't be good.", Suzanne stated obviously.

"I'm not sure who this fellow thinks he is, but he is not a good influence on our children. We have to find them, even if we have to turn the multi-verse on its ear !", Jim said. In a flash of their special communicators, the two had transformed into their Warrior garb and teleported to Lyoko first to begin their search for their lost family.

Chapter 3--Out of Character

_Back in Neverland…_

The teens and children were delighted to meet the Lost Boys for the first time. The Lost Boys were very hospitable at first, but suddenly their welcoming attitude transitioned. The Boys were tying everyone up.

"What is the meaning of this ?", Frieda demanded, unable to maneuver out of the mariner's knot she had been subjected to.

"Me without my Swiss Army Knife.", Taelia murmured in frustration as she kicked at the ground with both her feet tied. She felt like a recently caught sturgeon being prepared for roasting.

"You'll have to ask me that, my darlings. I'm Uzziah, Grand Warlock. Since you children are so unruly, I am afraid I had to take things into my own hands.", Uzziah said, with a crooked smirk on his handsome face. The august, austere looking man had an upside down trident which had a hilt crafted out of the finest lapis lazuli and the trident itself was 24 karat gold. Peter squirmed himself in the clutches of Uzziah's magic knots.

"You have no right to do this, Uzziah !", he protested.

"Oh, but I am afraid I do. I declare myself King over this land.", Uzziah said, flaring his plum lined cape, decked with reflective suns, moons and stars on it around his body and transforming the face of the land. It looked like something out of Dali's mind in how twisted and surreal it was. Nothing that came out of Uzziah's head and brought to life by his spells made any sense.

Chapter 4--Tink's Assistance

Peter sent a telepathic message to Tink. She could hear him say that they were in danger and that Uzziah had returned. Flying as rapidly as she could, she had come in, unannounced and untied each of the Warriors. The Warriors transformed without Uzziah noticing while he sang and dance over the conquest he had made. The Lost Boys each were sung to by Tinkerbell, who awoke them from their 'slumber' and wondered what was going on. She explained to them but needed the interpretation of Peter Pan, who understood her language. This lasted only momentarily, because Uzziah saw from his peripheral vision that the ropes have been untied.

"So, you think you're so clever, ey ?", he said, sashaying up to them cockily. "Not so much as Tinkerbell is ! Now, Tink !", Peter shouted as the pixie temporarily blinded him with pixie dust. The Warlock, incensed, roared at the gang of Warriors and turned to blast them with spells. The Warriors had sensed the trajectory of how the spells were shot from Uzziah's trident and dodged each attack with ease and agility. The Warriors began to flee, wondering where this fellow had come from.

"Nowhere in Barrie's original story does Uzziah exist !", Edna began, tching a bit at the insertion of a character that was out of place in such a world, but strangely, in a fantasy such as this, Uzziah had free-range and could do whatever he pleased. He was, after all, an _evil sorcerer_ and could use his abilities to his advantage since there was plenty of magic to be found in Neverland.

"Poor Mr. Barrie would be tossing in his grave if he knew a character like Uzziah was around ruining everything. He never would've imagined such a despot like him !", Justin added. It was astonishing how much the two Scottish kids knew of Barrie, but it had been said, according to legend that the McCormick family had been friends with the Barrie family in passing at one point and time or another before Justin and Edna's parents came into the world. It wasn't certain whether Mr. McCormick or Mrs. McCormick had known the author, but they knew more of Mr. Barrie than the average bear had and that is why they were so appalled at what they were seeing here. It was indeed, a blight to the author's original plan and plot for this beautiful, serene (and sometimes savage) place. They weren't sure where Uzziah had come from, but he had to be stopped before he ruined the realm of Never-Never Land entirely.

Chapter 5--A Game of Trivia

The gang stopped at a clearing furthest away from the Prism Castle, completely out of breath. They never ran so far, or so fast, in their lives. Jeremie surmised that Jim must have taught them well, as their calf and thigh muscles were warm and pumping from all that running away.

"What's our next move then, Einstein ?", Odd questioned, catching his breath.

"It seems that we cannot fight him with magic and I doubt using force would do much good either.", Jeramie answered, feeling awkward that he was at an impasse.

"I have an idea !", Emily chimed in.

"What is it ?", Aelita responded.

"What if we ask him trivial questions about Neverland. If he can answer the questions correctly then he can stay. But if not, then he must leave immediately. Don't worry, all of us can provide a binding spell to keep him from returning.", Emily responded.

"You sound like you are confident he will get the questions wrong. What if he answers the questions right ?", Taelia asked, inquisitively, with some nervousness in her tone.

"Actually, we know that we will definitely be on the defensive because we have Edna and Justin here. They will be asking some very tricky questions. Questions only friends of Barrie could answer.", Amy answered, honestly.

"Never thought of that.", William thought.

"That's absolutely _brilliant_ !", Jeramie exclaimed as he hugged the both of the girls together. Naturally this made Aelita slightly jealous, but she knew the embrace was a platonic, unconditional one. They couldn't celebrate just yet though. The time for trivia was yet to come.

"That was a rather dirty trick you pulled on me, you cretins !", Uzziah snarled as he rushed toward the kids and teens.

"Wait, we don't want more violence. It only causes ruin !", Frieda pleaded.

"Well, this is a rather pleasant turn of events. Surrendering so easily ? I didn't think you would be so compliant. You're not so bad after all." , Uzziah began.

"Actually, we have a bit of a proposition for you.", Edna stated, congenially.

"Oh ? And what might that be ?", Uzziah responded, raising an eyebrow and approaching them. Patric had thought a chair into existence and offered it to him. "How polite. I certainly need a place to sit after claiming this place as officially mine. I'm thinking of calling it Uzziahtropolis, or maybe Uzziahstan. Not sure which has more of the ring of the tongue to it.", Uzziah stated, as he sat down and flared his cape behind him arrogantly.

"We're glad to make you more comfortable.", Millie and Tamiya said in unison.

"What's this proposition you were speaking of ? I do so hope it still involves your unconditional surrender, because _that_ would be splendid.", Uzziah retorted.

"Actually, it has nothing to do with the sort.", Meiyo answered.

"Then, _what_ may I ask…is it ? I grow impatient.", Uzziah said, as he folded his arms in an infantile way.

"We are going to play a little game with you. A game of trivia.", Amy said, her smile gleaming.

"Now this is something I can really sink my teeth into.", Uzziah responded, brightening.

"Superb. Now Justin and I will ask you the questions and you can give us the answers. There is only one catch though.", Edna began.

"What's the exception to the rule, then ?", Uzziah asked.

"You _must_ get every question correct. If you don't, then you must quietly leave here and never return.", Edna stated, seriously. Uzziah didn't like that set of criteria, but he felt that he must abide by their rules. After all, he _did _enjoy a challenge every now and then and this one was irresistible.

"Now then. On to the questions. What year was Peter Pan written ?", Edna started, waiting for a response. Uzziah hadn't even read the book, let alone known he had been in Neverland all this time, so he didn't answer correctly. Already it looked as if the gang had the upper hand, and each wrong answer _weakened_ Uzziah.

After about 3 hours of asking Uzziah questions, all of which he had gotten wrong, there was one more question.

Finally, the last question was asked...

"What must you do to become capable of flight?"

Uzziah was stumped.

"Bzzzzt! It's "thinking pleasant thoughts".", Edna chimed. Uzziah snapped his finger in frustration and grumbled.

"Alright. I'll admit it. You beat me. I obviously know nothing about…what is this place called again ?", Uzziah asked, feeling a bit chagrined and irritated that he couldn't even remember the name of the place he had _conquered_. Neverland was looking less and less surreal and more robust and resplendent, as the dreamers had truly wanted it to be.

"It's called Neverland.", the lot replied as his spirit was bound in a leisure suit, given a suitcase, a straw hat and sent on his way. Another door in the multi-verse opened, leading to a gorgeous island paradise. The despot didn't seem disappointed at all.

"Aloha Uzziah Island !", he yelled as the light enveloped him and the door shut behind him. After the door shut, the group of Warriors and friends decided tonight was a night for celebrating. With the accompaniment of fairies, the Warriors were treated to dancing, merriment, and plentiful food that the Lost Boys had no trouble gathering for them as part of their victory feast.

Chapter 6--Farewell, But We'll Meet Again

It was soon growing late in Neverland and the Lost Boys wanted to stay up beyond curfew to play a game of follow the leader with the Warriors.

"It's late, boys, and I am afraid that our friends have to return to the real world.", Peter stated, almost sounding fatherly.

"They'll come back, won't they ?", a rather chubby boy in a skunk's skin asked.

"Yes, I am sure we will all meet again. Tink, if you will, I need your assistance one more time.", Peter said. The fairy, merrily sprinkling them with fairy dust, chimed jovially and perched herself in her favorite spot; Peter's shoulder. Peter didn't have to remind the Warriors what they must to do to return home. Without any further ado, the Warriors levitated from the ground and then took off toward the skies. Each of them thanked the Lost Boys and Peter for their hospitality, happy to have 'bound' Uzziah and sent him into a tropical universe where he would no longer bother anyone else. He would probably be too busy perfecting his golf game along the white-sand beaches and sipping margaritas to be bothered with conquering. Besides, there were plenty of beautiful people in the tropical universe and his eyes were probably drawn to the bikini clad natives who were more than happy to accompany him as he enjoyed the leisurely atmosphere.

Chapter 7--Good Morning, Everyone !

As the Warriors opened their eyes, they rose from the bed and yawned. What the children had experienced the night before was nothing more than a simple dream that flew right over their heads like an eagle soaring across the skies. They had been amazed at how lucid the dream was, but it was nothing more than that; reverie.

"Strange, for such a semi-perilous dream, I am quite refreshed.", Aelita mused.

"So am I.", Yumi agreed as she arched her back, stretched and yawned. The divine scent of freshly made pancakes accompanied by bacon and sausage sizzling on a skillet awoke the children and teens from their slumber. Before long their nostrils were filled with the pleasant fragrance of maple syrup and freshly scrambled eggs filled the kitchen. Expectantly, the now chatty Warriors sat down for a gargantuan morning repast, laughing about the adventure they had experienced in their subconscious minds collectively.

After their stomachs were filled, the friends said their goodbyes.

"Have a good break !", the Morales family said in unison. It was bittersweet to have said farewell to their best friends for a while. In one sense, they would have more time to spend with their 'little girls' while on the other they would be away from the Academy they adored so fiercely. Of course, it wasn't an ending, but rather a beginning for all of them.

Epilogue 

Spring break had been pleasant for everyone but it had ended all too quickly. Before the students knew it, they were back in class and learning new things. They had to enjoy these years while they lasted, for they went by in a blink of an eye. Everyone knew that. But despite in changes that happened each and every day, the friends never forgot that they would have each other. They considered themselves blessed in that regard. So many people went through life not having known the treasure of friends, whether old or new, or having help from complete strangers, which happened more often than not. This blessing helped when days were dreary and overcast, or a tiff broke out between couples. Fighting never lasted long but the teens tended to be overdramatic about many trivial matters. Friendship always softened the blow and remained everyone's saving grace no matter what lay ahead for them.

The End


End file.
